1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber optical measuring device based on spectral analysis.
2. Prior Art
It is known to use optical measuring devices for measuring physical magnitudes by using the magnitude to be measured for moving a mechanical system in space, the position of the mechanical system being sensed optically by means of light transmitted by optical fibers. A screen or the like is arranged on the mechanical system and screens off a ray of light directed towards the screen. The screened portion of the light ray is dependent on the position of the mechanical system. A sensing and evaluation of the screened portion of the light ray are used for evaluating the magnitude that has moved the screen.
The geometric-optical construction of such a measuring device results in an inevitable restriction of the measurement resolution, which limits the applicability of the measuring device when measuring very small movements.